


A Mistake?

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Mistake?

Bo woke up in a cold sweat. That was normal. He was naked, which was also normal. But when he looked over, he saw you naked in his bed. And that was not normal. He practically scurried onto his feet to get dressed. This was not supposed to happen. Not yet, anyway.

Noise woke you up. That was normal. But you were naked in Bo’s bed, which was not normal. Grabbing your clothes to hurry up and cover yourself, you practically fell over, alerting Bo to your awoke state.  
“Last night was a mistake, got it?” he spoke in a harsh tone. Stunned, you nodded and left.  
You tried not to let it, but the words bothered you. But were they surprising? 50/50. You knew Bo had issues with emotional attachment due to his childhood even though you never asked him about it. It was obvious. But part of you had thought he felt the same way.

Burying yourself in work, you tried to forget it. You avoided being around him as much as possible. And you silently cried yourself to sleep that night.  
Unfortunately, the feelings you had about this didn’t go away as soon as you had hoped. Life was like this for weeks.

“Why’re ya avoidin’ me?” Bo’s voice came out of nowhere, causing you to jump in surprise.  
“I’m not avoiding you.”  
“You feelin’ okay?” he sounded concerned, but you just flashed a fake smile.  
“I’m fine.”  
And he left it at that. You weren’t going to talk, and he wasn’t going to push you to. Not personally, at least. He would try to rope Vincent into finding out for him.  
But it was Lester that you opened up to. Noticing that your genuine smiles had turned to fake ones, he gently confronted you about it.

“I-I was drunk and, uh, slept with Bo because I thought he felt the same way about me as I did about him. And then he told me it was a mistake,” you broke into tears, Lester holding you in an embrace, trying to figure out what to say.  
I’m gonna kill that guy, he thought.  
Of course, Bo wasn’t around to hear this, he was down at the gas station.

“YA FUCKING IDIOT!” Lester stormed in. Bo jumped at that, not used to Lester raising his voice at him.  
Lester then slapped him, surprising Bo once again.  
“The fuck was that for?” he exclaimed.  
“That was for y/n,” Lester spat.  
Bo gave him a questioning look.  
“Ya dumbo! She has feelings for you and you went and stomped on them!”  
Bo scoffed before giving Lester’s words some thought.  
“Ya went and called y/n a mistake!”  
“Shit,” Bo groaned. “So that’s why they’ve been so different.”  
“I know ya ain’t good at talkin’ things out, but you better do it before you lose them for good.”


End file.
